


Harry’s Styles. Harry Styles’ Hairy Styles. Harry Styles, Hair Stylist.

by greedy_dancer



Series: Tumblr ficlets [11]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What if Harry is the apprentice at Lou’s cool London hair salon, and Nick needs urgent quiff care before an event? </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry’s Styles. Harry Styles’ Hairy Styles. Harry Styles, Hair Stylist.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts), [eloiserummaging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloiserummaging/gifts).



> First there was this: 
> 
> And then one thing led to another.

What if Harry is the apprentice at Lou’s cool London hair salon, and Nick needs urgent quiff care before an event?

Usually, Nick doesn’t let anyone touch his hair but Lou herself (and even then… Why did Kevin have to move to LA to become hairstylist to the proper stars??) He certainly would think twice about letting someone with Harry’s hairdo come anywhere near his amazing quiff, but 1) needs must and 2) he’ll make an exception for an excuse to stare at Harry’s face in a mirror for an hour or two. 

Of course, Harry is all flustered (he’s doing Nick Grimshaw’s hair!!) He looks ADORABLE, though, bent over Nick’s head, tilting his head this way and that and peering intently at- who knows what?

The result, though, is DISASTROUS. Nick’s about to start hyperventilating but Harry’s looking so anxious for Nick to like it that somehow Nick manages to smile and thank him and tip and everything, before leaving the shop in a dignified way. (Then he freaks and ducks into the first taxi he finds, directs it straight to another salon to try and get it fixed before anyone can snap a pic.)

Let’s just say the Breakfast Show team has a field day with the red carpet pics. A field _week_. Showquizness becomes the worst part of Nick’s life for a while there. 

And then of course, eventually—Nick goes back to the salon. 

Harry’s there, of course, and Nick tries to pretend he loved his hair for a second, but Harry’s like, “You don't have to, really, I saw the Heat pics, you looked hideous- I mean, the hair, not you, you looked great as always- Oh, fuck, I mean-” and he just scrunches up his nose and blushes and Nick is just so utterly CHARMED he’s this close to letting Harry do his hair again just because it might make him feel better. 

Thankfully, he comes to his senses when Lou arrives. “Grimmy! Didn’t think we’d see you again, to be honest,” she says, and Nick’s like, “Yeah, well, I just needed a trim,” which is an obvious lie as Harry barely left any hair on his head the first time around.

Lou sees right through it, of course, and she offers Nick a deep conditioning treatment and a scalp massage on the house, which Nick obviously accepts even before it becomes obvious it’s going to be Harry dealing with it. 

Harry’s hands are amazing and Nick has to concentrate really hard not to start moaning, which is just as well because after a couple minutes Harry asks, very quietly, if maybe Nick would let Harry buy him a drink? It’s the least Harry can do with Nick’s tip money, which, he explains, he totally hasn’t spent because he felt too guilty for how much shit Nick got because of him.

Aaaaand you know how the rest goes. Drinks, Harry lets Nick braid his hair as revenge and tweet the pic out to all his followers, then makeouts, more hair-based puns, then fucking, then love… and living happily ever after. 

Though even long after Harry’s stopped being Lou’s apprentice and made a name for himself, and long after he’s gotten his hands on every single part of Nick’s body, Nick never lets him do his hair ever again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on Tumblr.](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/post/100700189627/harrys-styles-harry-styles-hairy-styles-harry)


End file.
